


Dear Future Husband [vid]

by sleepy mango (trille)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trille/pseuds/sleepy%20mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sid is the best husband (after me)." Geno Malkin-Crosby, September 2015, training camp, Pittsburgh.</p>
<p>Wherein this vidder explores the foreverlove romance of Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin after their engagement photoshoot in Whirl Magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Future Husband [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Meghan Trainor for writing/singing a song that is hilarious on so many levels, Buddleia for her enthusiasm and to paleblur, for doing the most outlandish fannish thing we've ever done (and hopefully will do) together with me. And my most heartfelt thanks to Sid and Geno for being the best future husbands.


End file.
